Night Moves
by Lexi Featherstorm
Summary: Mallory faces some uncertainties about her relationship with Duke.


Disclaimer: Duke and Mallory are © Disney and used without permission. Lauran  
  
l'Orange (though only mentioned) is © Cassandra. Talon Featherstorm  
  
(also only mentioned) is © the author.  
  
Author's Note: This is a short sequel to "Blind Side."  
  
  
  
night moves  
  
   
  
   
  
Mallory lay in bed, staring into the darkness of the room, listening to the sounds of her sleeping lover's deep rhythmic breathing next to her. She had her back turned to him, even though in the blackness she wouldn't have been able to see him anyway. She continued to stare into nothingness, trying to keep herself from thinking. It wasn't working.  
  
This was how she'd spent most of her nights recently. Duke would fall asleep long before she and be completely unaware of what was going through her mind while he lay next to her. She preferred it that way. Right now she didn't want anyone to know what was going through her mind, especially Duke.  
  
She blinked tears out of her eyes. He wasn't even aware that nowadays this was how she usually got to sleep, by crying. Mallory always hated to cry; even when she was a child she'd never liked it-her military upbringing had taught her to see tears as a sign of weakness. But after being on earth, she'd been able to soften her heart. She thanked Duke for that, all the while blaming him for it also. She couldn't count all the times she had cried because of him. She knew it wasn't his fault; but even as a child, Mallory had liked to blame others before she ever blamed herself. It made dealing with the truth a little easier.  
  
She was thankful he wasn't awake to see her now. She would have to face his concerned eyes and questions, and she wasn't ready to give him any answers. That kind of attitude usually started arguments between the two, and the last thing she wanted to do with him was argue. They had done enough of that to last a lifetime.  
  
Mallory released a frustrated sigh as a tear escaped her eye and began to slide down the side of her face. She hastily rubbed it away and got out of bed. For a long moment she just stood there, not seeing or feeling anything. Once she was confident no more tears were going to spill over, she grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her-the room always seemed colder when she wasn't lying next to Duke.  
  
She looked back at where he lay, so still. He was peaceful tonight, and for that Mallory was thankful. While his son Lauran was on earth, Duke had spent several sleepless nights lying in bed wide awake, afraid to fall asleep, afraid of what he would see. Mallory had asked him what he dreamt about, but Duke claimed he couldn't remember. All he said was that they were about Lauran, and Talon had managed to find him. She didn't bother to ask what happened after that; she'd experienced his nightmares firsthand.  
  
The thought of Duke's son brought another rush of tears to her eyes, and Mallory cursed herself. She covered her eyes with her hand and sank slowly onto the edge of the bed. Mallory suddenly felt colder, and she wrapped her robe about her even tighter. There was a big age difference between her and Duke-nearly twenty years. They had never thought much of the difference before, not until Lauran showed up; age differences never mattered much on Puckworld. That was when Mallory had begun to realize how different she and Duke were.  
  
She shut her eyes at the thought. When Mallory got like this, she would begin to mentally list everything they had in common, along with everything they didn't. The former list always ended up being so much shorter than the latter.  
  
But we love each other, Mallory thought, and love is all that matters.right?  
  
She didn't know whom she was asking, yet she was still praying for an answer. She had told herself before that yes, love was all that matters, but now her answer was tainted with doubt. She'd found Lauran too much like Talon for her taste, and yet she couldn't deny the attraction between them; and she hadn't seen her relationship with Duke in the same light since. Can it really be enough? It has gotten us through some tough times before, but what if we ever get back home? Our lives were so different when we were on Puckworld, how can we possibly combine the two when we get back?  
  
And those thoughts, the ones that she had no answers for, scared her.  
  
Such thoughts would bring tears to her eyes. Crying out of fear was new to her, especially this kind of fear. Fear of the unknown.  
  
A sudden chill ran down her spine, and Mallory realized she as shivering. She wrapped the robe around her even tighter, but it wasn't helping.  
  
She'd had arguments with herself on countless occasions before. She would ask herself why she had allowed this relationship to go as far as it had. Mallory had known all the danger that would be involved. Every day that she spent on earth could very well be her last. Between Dragaunus and the human xenophobes, it was only a matter of time before something happened, and she knew she would be better off if she just kept to herself. It made her strong, it kept her from getting hurt. If anything ever happened to any one of them, the team would be able to carry on. But now.now if anything ever happened to Duke... Mallory didn't think she would be able to carry on. Mallory wouldn't want to carry on. She hated herself, in a way, for getting so close to him, so dependent. And the thought that every day she and Duke spent on earth could be their last.  
  
Mallory buried her face in her hands and cried without making a sound. It was too much to think about; too much to avoid thinking about. Please God.. She closed her eyes and prayed into the cold dark room. Please, give me strength.  
  
The room suddenly grew warmer, as if she had been pulled into a huge blanket. It felt so good, so comfortable, so right. Without opening her eyes, Mallory realized she was being held securely in Duke's warm embrace. He had come up behind her without her knowing it.  
  
"Mallory." Just by his whispering her name, Mallory could hear, feel everything he wanted to say. He wanted to know why she was so upset, how he could help. He was worried, yet understanding, but above all, loving.  
  
She simply smiled and nuzzled herself against him, and Duke responded with a content sigh. She didn't have to speak, he knew like she did. With one gesture, her lover got her message as if she had said it out loud.  
  
They kissed then, closed their eyes, began to make love. They didn't have to see each other, they just knew. Overwhelming emotions engulfed her troubled thoughts, and for now, all of Mallory's doubts had been laid to rest. And for now, it was enough. 


End file.
